The Snake Who Was Raised By Lions
by Alice Mary Brandon Cullen17
Summary: What if Ginny Weasley was sorted into Slytherin? And what happens when a certain Draco Malfoy decides to help her? How would her family react? Would they accept it or will they push her away for ever? R/R
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't nor ever will own any part of the Harry Potter books. Also I use POV(point of view) but it doesn't change iratically. Most of this is in Ginny's point of view, so if I don't say whos point of view its in it will be in Ginny's.

I didn't dare to even look at my brothers as I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. I was sat with my head in my hands when someone spoke to me.

"You should eat something." The boy said. "Draco Malfoy." He added and held his hand out.

"Ginny Weasley." I replied and shoke his hand.  
>"A Weasley in Slytherin."He raised his eybrows in what I would soon learn was his signiture smirk. "Your parents aren't going to be very happy are they?"<p>

"No probably not." I agreed. He was right though all I had to do was wait.

"Eat"

"I don't think I can stomache it."

"I guess I understand that."

At then end of the feast I followed the prefect to the Slytherin common rooms. That night I couldn't sleep. I t had just gone midnight when I gave up on sleep and drifted down to the common room. I sat down in the corner of a couch. The boy who spoke to me at dinner. Whats his name - Draco Malfoy had come down to the common room.

"Hello"

"Hey"

I couldn't help but notice that he was only wearing a pair of grey slacks and pumps. They were similar to what i was wearing and i had a black vest top on aswell.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"Didn't think so." I said sarcastically.

He sat down next to me and we sat in silence for a while.

"Tell me more about yourself?" He asked me.

"There's not much to tell. I have six brothers and no sisters. I'm the youngest. I like to play quditch, I jog, play guitar, drums and sing/song write."

"Really?"

"What?"

"You sing and play drums and guitar?"

"Yeah I love them."

"Me too"

"What about you any brothers or sisters?"

"A brother his name is Mark. My father disowned him."

"Why? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

" No it's ok. He's gay."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah pretty stupid isn't it. Me and my Mother still see him sometimes."

"So whats hogwarts like? Have you ever gotten lost in here?"

"Its cool I've only gotten lost a few times and theres usually a portrait or a ghost or professor about you can ask for help. But if you stick with me and my friends you wont get lost."

"I might just have to do that. I doubt my brothers are going to rush to help me now."

I couldn't help the tear the ran down my cheek at the thought of the look my brothers had given me as i'd walked out of the great hall.

"Hey." Draco said, "Don't cry."He smiled at me and held his arms out. "Hug?"

I didn't reply just lent into the hug. After the tears had stoped I pulled away.

"Thanks" I murmured. " I should go to bed its late and I think I might be able to sleep now."

"Yeah me too. Listen we don't have class tomorrow how about you meet me and my friends in here you can hang with us for a bit."

"I'd like that"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I've always thought of Blaise Zabine as an italian so in my story he is. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

The next day was a saturday and Draco introduced me to some of his friends.

"This is Blaise Zabine, Crabe, and Goyle. My brother Mark, his Boyfriend, and Blaise's older brother Joey. Timmy Edwards, Arron Summers, his sister Stacy, and the twins Daniel and Danelle Smith." Draco pointed at each person as he spoke.

"Hey. I'm Ginny."

There was a mummble of various hi's and hello's round the room. We skipped breakfast chooseing to stay in the common room and just hang out.

So it was as we were eating our lunch, and laughing at a joke Arron had just made, when Mum and Dad came into the great hall. I groaned and put my head in my hands at the sight of my parents. My Mum looked like she could kill someone and she made a beeline for me. This was not going to go well. As they got closer I could hear my Dad telling Mum to calm down.

"What do you think you playing at?" She demanded rather than asked.

"Molly calm down." My dad said to her.

"No Arthur the sorting hat would not have put her in Slytherin. Shes a Weasley for Merlins sake."

That's when I lost it.

"You know for one I am still in the room, and two Just because i'm a weasley doesn't mean i'm going to follow in my brothers footsteps, and live in their shaddow my whole life. I'm my own person and for once I wish you'd realise that. You say you love me and want whats best for me."

"We do sweet heart but this isn't right." My Mum said to me.

"If you want whats best for me so badly why can't you just accept it? Why can't you just let me be happy. I've been here less than a day and already I feel happier than I have in ages."

"We could give it some time Molly. If Ginny changes her mind we can see about getting her resorted or transfered to another school."

"I supose we could - but I want you to owl us every week. Ok?"

"Ok I promise."

They each gave me hugs and then left quietly. I sat back down and looked at my new friends.

"Never a dull moment with you is it Red?" Blaise asked me.

"Nope. And Red? Really?"

"Yep. Really."

"Nothing more imaginative Blaise?" Draco teased.

"Acctually it's a new one for me so its all good I spose."

"What're we going to do after lunch?" Timmy asked.

"Dunno." Blaise shrugged, thought for a second and said. "Tour of the castle?"

"Sounds good to me." I comented.

"Well we shall have to love you and leave you." Joey said.

"Oh really?" Blaise challenged.

"Yeah we're off to play quiditch with the twins. You should join us.

"As in the Grusome Two-some?" Blaise asked.

"Yes as in Fred and Gerorge Blaise."

"Your friends with the twins?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. We help out with a lot of their pranks. They don't hate you, you know. They're just worried our brothers might corupt you." Joey tried a crack at humour.

"Can I come play?"

"Yeah the more the merrier. You should all come."

"Looks like our afternoon's planed after all." Arron said sarcastically.

As we neared the pitch I saw the familiar identical red hair and faces of the twins.

"Gin!" They both shouted and ran over to me.

"Hey." I smiled and hugged them back. "How're my two favourite brothers?"

"We're ok. We saw Mum and Dad earlier sorry we didn't get involved."

"Don't worry about it - besides I think we all know the only person Mum wont argue with is me."

"Good point. So you gonna play with us?" Fred asked.

"Of course. When have I ever refused a game of quiditch?"

"Another fantastic point little sister." Geroge agreed.

"So. Teams?" Fred asked.

"Urm hows about Fred and Me be capitans and we pick two at a time?" Joey sugested.

"Ok." Fred said. "But I get to go first."

"Deal." Joey agreed and they shook hands.

In the end the teams were Fred, George, Me, Timmy, Daniel and Stacy against Joey, Mark, Draco, Blaise, Arron and Danelle.

"Fred cover Ginny!" I heard George shout.

I looked up in time to see Fred hit a bludger two feet away from me.

"Thanks." I shouted and carrlied on towards the direction i'd seen the snitch go in.

I was playing seeker and Draco was seeker for the other team. Fred, George, Joey and Mark were the beaters. Daniel, Timmy, Blaise and Danelle were the chaseers and Stacy and Arron wre playing keeper.

I looked over at where Draco was heading towards the ground. I followed his line of sight and saw the snitch. I was closer. I shot in the direction the snitch was going and Draco was hot on my heels. "Shit."

I felt my fingers close around the snitch. We'd won - but only just. I'd felt Draco's fingers brush mine in a vain attempt to get the snitch.

"Yes!" I said.

We landed and everyone except Fred and Geroge looked shocked. Draco looked almost sick.

"Not used to looseing is he?" I guessed.

"Nope." Blaise said. "Never lost a game have you mate."

Draco just shook his head.

"We did..." Fred started.

"Try to..." George continued.

"Warn you." They both finished.

"Gred. Forge. When your quite done freaking everyone. Do you want to tell me just how pissed is Ron?"

They looked at each other.

"Pretty pissed." They both replied. "You acctually care?"

"Well. No. But I wanted to be prepared."

"Why?" The twins asked.

"Here he comes now."

Everyone turned in the direction I pointed.

"Oh..." Fred.

"Great." George.

"This should be fun." I said sarcastically as I placed my hand on my wand in my back pocket.

Blaise noticed and asked. "You think it'll get that far."

"Probably." Fred answered for me.

"Usually does." George added.

"Hang on your only eleven." Mark started. "So how?"

"Well our house is pretty hectic so they don't bother monitoring underage magic." I answered.

"What the hell do you think your playing at?" Ron shouted in my face.

"Well I was playing quiditch." I responded.

"You bloody well know what i'm on about Ginny and it was not quiditch."

"Right. Well. To be honest i'm not playing at anything."

I turned and began to walk away.

" GINERVERA MOLLY WEASLEY DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME." He shouted.

That was it. I turned and my wand was out of my pocket quicker than you can say Merlin. I cast a quick and perfect Bat Boggey Hex at him. I went to turn and walk away, but noticed that Hermionie was about to open her mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I remarked. I then said to Ron. "And if you ever call me by my full name again i'll cut off your dick blend it then make you drink it. Understood?"

When he nodded I turned sattisfied with my work and walked away. The others followed.

"You'd really have thought he would have learnt not to argue with a Weasley Woman." Fred began.

"Yeah I mean all the rest of us know not to mess with Mum let alone Gin." George added.

"Even Mum doesn't argue with Gin very often." Fred added.

"You got to admit he's got guts." George.

"Yeah. By the way never..." Fred.

"Ever..." George.

"Argue with the women in our family." They finished.

"Not unless you have a death wish." I added.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own anything except the plot and the characters that aren't in harry potter.

The next day classes started. And in true perfect Ginny style I managed to be late to my first lesson. Potions with Professor Snape. I also earned a weeks worth of detentions. The rest of my mornings lessons went ok but I was glad when the lunch bell went.

I slumped down on at the table next to Blaise and across from Draco.

"Bad morning?" Draco asked.

I nodded.

" Whats up Red?" Blaise asked turning to me.

"She got a weeks worth of detentions period one." Stacy said as she ploped down next to me.

"Ouch who from?"

"Our head of house." I answered. "Prick."

"Now Now Ginervera watch your language." Fred said as he walked past.

"You can piss off an all." I snapped.

"Now whose upset our baby sister thats our job." George asked.

"Snape gave her a weeks worth of detentions." Blaise suplied.

"No way why?"

"I was late. I got lost."

"Aww Gin." Fred said an pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"Thanks." I said hugging him back. "You should go before Ron hexes you for consulting with the enemy."

"Gin-bug your our sister and we shall talk to you regardless of what that git thinks ok?" George said.

"Thanks guys." I replied hugging George aswell. "I'm gonna head back to the common room. I can see a scene happening and I will kill anyone who pisses me off."

I walked slowly back towards the Slytherin common room. When I reached it the portraite of Salazar Slytherin decided yet again to give me trouble and not let me in. I sighed and sat down on the steps oposite.

"I'm not leaving." I told the stuborn portraite."I can sit here all day if I have to."

"Well your going to be waiting a long time." He hissed.

I'd been sat there for an hour at least when I decided to start my potions essay. I managed to finish it and was packing it away when Blaise spoke to me.

"Urm Red?" He started."Why you sat on the steps - Outside the common room?" He looked highly puzzled.

"Bloddy portraite wont let me in." I replied. The added "Again."

He chuckled and spoke the password. "Come on Red." He pulled me up. Then added as an after thought. "And Sir Can you please let Ginny in next time."

"You never can tell though Mr Zabine. Shes a spy mark my words. Mud-blood loving filth in my house its an hat should have been tortched years back."

"Oh do stop your whinging. Its quite pathetic." I said. "And i'm not a spy."

"You know hes the reason I was late this morning. He deliberatly shut on my robs and then refused to let me out." I told Blaise.

"Just threaten him with Dumbledore or letting Peeves loose on him." Blaise advised.

"Maybe I will." I replied over my shoulder as I walked away."Thanks."

"Any time." He smiled.

I smiled back and walked to my room to change for my detention. I ended up in jeans, a vest top and one of the twins old jumpers (The F on the front told me it was Fred's). I walked down stairs and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Great I'm going to be late again." I mumbbled to my self not realising that my friends were sitting in the room.

"Talk to your self often Red?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah looks like its the only conversations worth having."

"Ouch. Burn mate." Draco teased.

"So who wants to point me in the right direction for my detention?" I asked them.

"I'll walk you." Blaise offered. "I have to go find the twins any way."

"Thanks."

We walked the distance to Snape's classroom in relative silence.

"Here you go." Blasie said when we reached the door. " And your on time."

"Thanks Blaise."

"Want me to meet you after? You know in case you have any trouble with Old Sal?"

"No its fine I don't know what time i'll get out. I'll just try what you said."

Just then Snape opened the door.

"Your late again Miss Weasley."

"I'm afraid that was my fault Sir." Blaise said.

" along Miss Weasley I haven't got all day."

"You are to scrub the cauldrons from today's lesson." He smirked. "Without Magic."

"Yes Sir." I replied and set about the task i'd been set.

When I finished I said "Sir may I go now?"

"Yes."

I looked at the time on my watch and sighed. "Only Nine and i'm knakered."

I made my way back to the common room without getting lost. Once again I spoke the pass word and once again Old Sal. was being a git and i'd had enough.

"Look." I said to him. "I've had just about enough of you and your crap. Now unles you want me to give Peeves a blow torch and let him loose on you LET ME THE FUCK IN!" I half shouted at him. And to my surprise he did.

"Well that was easier than I thought." I mumbbled to my self as I steped through the portraite hole.

"What was easier than you thought?" Draco asked from his seat on the couch.

"That Bloody portraite keeps refusing to let me in." I sighed and sat next to him."Where is everyone?"

"Bed or in the kitchens."

"And so your sat on your own because?"

"I felt like it."

"Ok well i'll leave you too it." I said while standing up.

I walked up to my room and decided to go for a walk by the lake. I grabbed my guitar from my room and headed outside. I found a dry spot by the lake under an Oak tree that was growing there. I started Playing Hey there Delilah by the Plain White T's.(A/N _Italics_ is Ginny and _Underlined Italics_ is the other person Both together is _**Bold Italics**_)

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

_"Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me"_

It started raining. I sighed but kept playing. I thought I was alone so it made me jump when Draco started to sing the next verse.

_"Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me"_

"Sing with me?" He asked.

I noded and joined in on the next verse

_**"A thousand miles seems pretty far**_

_**But they've got planes and trains and cars**_

_**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**_

_**Our friends would all make fun of us**_

_**And we'll just laugh along because we know**_

_**That none of them have felt this way**_

_**Delilah I can promise you**_

_**That by the time that we get through**_

_**The world will never ever be the same**_

_**And you're to blame**_

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**You be good and don't you miss me**_

_**Two more years and you'll be done with school**_

_**And I'll be making history like I do**_

_**You'll know it's all because of you**_

_**We can do whatever we want to**_

_**Hey there Delilah here's to you**_

_**This one's for you**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**What you do to me"**_

The last note lingered in the air.

"Your pretty good Red." He smirked.

"Your not bad your self."

"We should get back. Unless you want more detentions for being out of bed after hours?"

We walked back to the common room in silence.

I turned at the bottom of the stairs and said "Night."

"Goodnight Ginny."

A/N Please Please Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Hi guys so I finally got round my writers block.

The rest of the week passed without me a) gaining anymore detentions and b) not being late for the ones with snape.

I even didn't get anymore trouble from our house portrait.

So by the weekend its safe to say I was in a pretty good mood. We played quiditch and talked, camped out by the lake and played truth or dare (a lot).

Before we knew. It was halloween. Dumbledore was throwing a dance. Me, Stacy and Danelle had been planning our outfits for weeks.

It was fancy dress and they had to be perfect. We were going as "Faries with attitude" as Danelle put it.

Our group was all going to gether but we all had our own outfit ideas. The boys were being stuborn and not telling us what they were going as.

Well all the boys except Fred and George. They had been getting help from Danelle with their outfits.

We had ten minuites til we were all meeting down in the entrance hall and we were just adding the finishing touches to Fred and George's outfits.

"I can't wait to see Ron and Percy's faces." I said as I passed Fred his shoes.

"It's worth it just for that." Fred said.

"Priceless." agreed George.

We finished up and then headed out of Danelle's private rooms one of the perks of having parents high up, At least thats what she claims.

Me, Stacy and Danelle walked down the stairs to the entrance hall, and made our way over to the rest of the boys.

"Well don't you three look sweet." Mark said.

"Sweet?" Danelle asked. "Well that wasn't the look I was going for. Not for me anyway."

"Well I think you look hot." Timmy offered.

"Thanks Timmy, but that would mean a whole lot more if you wern't dressed as Arron." She said then turned to Arron. "No offence. Your just not my type."

At that moment their was a stir among the few students still waiting for people outside the great hall.

"That'll be the twins then." Stacy said. "This should be good."

"Oh my god is that?" Mark asked.

"Sure is." Danelle answered.

"Well? what.." Started Fred.

"Do you think?" Finished George.

"Gorgeous." Said Danelle. "Even if I do say so myself."

"Wait." Said Blaise. "You did this? Why?"

"Because our dear brothers will have a heart attack." I said.

"Well shall we?" Said the twins. "We feel as though we are missing the party."

"Don't worry we still have the after party."

"After party?" I asked confused.

"Aww Red did no one tell you?" Blaise explained. "It's our birthday tomorrow and we are celebrating tonight instead."

"Our?"

"Yeah Mine and Draco's." he said and slung an arm round my shoulder. "Don't worry Red stick with me and you'll be ok."

"Thanks Blaise but Draco beat you to the best guy friend role."

"Good cause I wasn't going for it."

I blushed.

"Well this is awkward." Danelle said.

"We're watching you Zabine" Fred and George warned.

"Hey hey." Blaise said as he held his hands up in defence. "I had my sites set on the best friend slot acctually."

"Well I beat you to that one Blaise." Stacy commented.

He look at me with fake hurt on his face. I nodded.

"Well in that case maybe you two will need to keep an eye on me." He said and slung his arm back round my shoulders.

We walked into the Great Hall and the murmurs started up again. Its wasn't long beofre Percy and Ron stormed over.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Ron fumed.

"Going to a fancy dress party." Said theTwins.

"Just you wait til Mum and Dad find out about this." Percy warned. "They will be disgusted."

"No they wont." I disagreed. "Mum might be a little annoyed but Dad will just see the funny side."

"And besides it's a fancy dress party. What exactly have you come as Percy?" Danelle asked.

"I happen to be a model student. I'm sure as you know there are not nearly enough of them."

"And here I thought you had come as a dick." Danelle retorted with a smirk worthy of any Slytherin.

"Well that would be better than a common whore." Percy snapped.

There was a collective gasp amongst the students within earshot, and Percy seemed to realize that he had mad a mistake.

"What did you call me?" Danelle asked.

At the same time that Joey went "Oh shit."

"N..nothing. I didn't mean anything." Percy stammered.

"What's going on?" I whisspered to Blaise.

"Well. There's a reason Danelle has her own rooms." Blaise began. "How to put this? She doesn't exactly play nice with others."

Daniel grabbed his sister as she lunged for my brother. He whisspered to his sister trying to get her to calm down.

"If Mum hears about this you know what'll happen. You know this is your last chance."

"Fine." Danelle huffed. "But it would so be worth it."

"Ok. Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." Danelle agreed. "But." She added as an after thought. "If you so much as scare one guy away from me tonight.

I will kill him. And damn the consequences."

"Ok. Deal."

They shook hands. Proffesors Mcgonagal, Snape and Dumbledore had made their way over at the first sighns of confrontation.

"Would someone please explain what is going on here?" Mcgonagal asked.

"She threatened me Proffesor." Percy said.

Ever the squeal.

"Who Mr Weasley?"

"Her." He said and pointed at Danelle.

"Is this true Miss Smith?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't do anything Proffesor. He called me a common whore simply because I helped his brothers with their costumes.

Which he doesn't aprove of." She answered.

"Don't lie you said you'd kill him." Ron butted in.

"No she didn't Proffesor. Honest" Joey disagreed.

"And would the rest of you vouch for Miss Smith?" Snape questioned. Looking at us intently.

"Yes." Was the collective reply from the group.

"Mr's and Miss Weasley you as well?" He asked.

I looked at the Twins and they nodded. "Yes." We replied in unison.

"Well then." Dumbledore began. "The only thing left to do is for Mr Weasley to serve detention tomorrow evening with Proffesor Snape."

"What for Professor?" Percy asked paling slightly.

"Degrading language towards another student." Dumbledore replied.

With that the three Proffesors walked away.

"Mum's Gonna kill me." Percy worried.

The rest of the party was fun. It was as I was dancing with Blaise that I noticed that Danelle kept disapearing with different guys.

I decided to ask him about it.

"Blaise? Where does Danelle keep going with those guys?" I asked. "That's like the tenth guys since the after party started."

"When she gets stressed one thing helps her to relax." He said begining to look uncomfortable.

"Sex right?" I asked.

He looked at me shocked.

"I'm not that innocent." I replied, and you could see him relax.

"Well then." He said raising his eyebrows sugestivley.

"Ok but I am that innocent." I clarified.

Just then Danelle came over.

"Hey Gin. Do you mind if I borrow Blaise a minuite?"

"No not at all I'll just go get a drink." I replied.

I walked over to the drinks table and watched them closely. Danelle wraped her arms around Blaise's neck and whispered something in his ear.

His eyes flicked over to me and so did hers. She said something else and he nodded. Then she led him off out of the room.

"Have you seen Blaise?" Draco asked coming over to me.

"He just went off with Danelle." I said and motioned vaguely in the direction they went.

"God really?"

"Yeah why?"

"He's her cousin. Yeah I know it's a bit weird but whatever. Dance?" He asked and offered his hand.

"Sure." I said and took his hand.

We danced for three songs. Then Blaise came back.

"You look rather pleased with yourself." Draco noted.

"Yeah? Well." Blaise said and shrugged. "Oh Danelle's looking for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Shes over by the drinks somewhere."

"Why does she bother? She knows I'm not interested."

"She wont give up mate If I were you I'd do her already . Get it over with."

"Yeah. I guess so." Draco said with a smirk.

A/N Please review. Reviews make me happy and me happy means more chapters. If anyone is curious as to what the halloween outfits pm me

and I can send you pictures.


End file.
